Un Regalo Muy Especial
by Animem4ker
Summary: Fic Navideño, que lo disfruten InoxNaruto :


**Especial de Navidad, Ino Naruto, espero lo disfruten :)**

**Un regalo muy especial.**

¡NARUTO!-Exclama Ino antes de enviar a Naruto a las nubes de la misma forma que Sakura, Era vísperas de Navidad, supuestamente…una época de felicidad…aun que en este caso para Ino…estaba resultando una época de Strees, de dieseis años ambos, Tsunade les había impuesto a ambos una misión, solo e a ellos dos, esta era la de proteger a un príncipe en su viaje por los distintos pueblos de su país, aun que esta debería ser una misión para por lo menos cuatro shinobis, entre ellos alguno Chounin, era un pedido urgente y estos dos eran los únicos disponibles.

En si la misión no había sido difícil, unos cuantos ladrones, asaltantes, entre otro grupos de este tipo, mas nada, pero Naruto terminaba avergonzando a Ino y en ocasiones terminaban escenas algo comprometidas por un motivo u otro, misión tuvo sus privilegios, disfrutar de buena comida, baños termales, entre otras cosas, el príncipe resultaba bastante agradable y se relacionaba mucho con Naruto e Ino disfrutando de todo lo que veía de ellos…aun que le aterraba un poco el vera Ino golpear a Naruto.

La próxima vez que te atrevas a espiarme mientras me baño te juro que te romperé cada hueso que tengas sano, ¡Me has oído Naruto!-grita Ino al tiempo que se voltea para ver al pobre y vendado Naruto que lo seguía, la misión en si ya había concluido, solo faltaba regresar a Konoha, aun estaban a un par de semanas de viaje, aun así el paisaje era bastante bonito, era nevado, todo lo que se veía alrededor estaba cubierto por nieve-pero…Ino…-¡NO DIGAS QUE NO ME ESPIABAS, SE QUE LO HACIAS YO TE VI ENTIENDES!-sentencia Ino, Naruto suspira-en este momento resultaría mas fácil hablar con una pared-Ino se detiene en seco, lentamente voltea su rostro con una mirada asesina, la cual horroriza a Naruto.

¡Mantente alejado de mi tienda y no tendrás nuevas heridas!-exclama Ino al tiempo que cierra su tienda dejando a un Naruto completamente adolorido y vendado hasta no mas poder sentado frente a un fogata, este se queda jugando con un palito tocando la leña de la fogata-Ino…-¡YA CALLATE!-grita Ino Naruto simplemente se encoje en hombros.

Me pregunto si…-Naruto se acerca cuidadosamente a la tienda de Ino para tratar de escucharla, al no haber respuesta de esta Naruto se alivia, toma su bolso y se va con el-por aquí…debe de haber…algo, tiene que…haber…-se dice el cansado Naruto, esta había pasado toda la noche buscando algo en los alrededores de su campamento, ya pronto amanecería y si Ino no lo encontraba tendría que prepararse psicológicamente para lo golpiza que quizás esta le diera-¿huh?-se pregunta Naruto al brillar algo en un pequeño claro que había omitido este se acerca y se emociona con lo que encuentra, era lo que había estado buscando toda la noche.

¿Na…ruto?-Ino estaba soñolienta, se acaba de levantar y aun se restregaba los ojos cuando sale de su tienda, no encuentra a Naruto, ni tampoco sus tiendas ni sus cosas-a donde…a donde-Hola Ino-Esta escucha la voz casada de Naruto, se voltea pero se queda sin palabras, se podia ver que Naruto casi era un sonámbulo, su mirada era perdidal, en su mano derecha estaba su bolso el cual deja caer, extiende su mano izquierda, la cual fue la que dejo muda a Ino, Naruto sostenia un ramo de bellas flores azules, el papel que las envolvia era uno comun y corriente blanco el cual reflejaba otra cosa, por donde Naruto lo agarraba esta manchado de sangre-Fe…-Naruto intenta acercarse pero se cae apenas da el primer paso, Ino aun sorprendida reacciona y lo atajar rápidamente, cayendo esta al suelo con la cabeza de Naruto pegada a su pecho

Fe…Fe…-era todo lo que decía Naruto Ino lo sienta y nota que su mano izquierda quiere moverse, Ino la toma y apenas lo hace Naruto puede decir lo que desea-Feliz Navidad Ino-Ino se petrifica al oir esa frase, por algún motivo se petrifica, la mano de Naruto se mueve hasta que queda frente a Ino, la mano de Naruto hasta que queda frente a Ino, esta toma las flores y apenas lo hace Naruto sierra los ojos y se tumba-Naruto…¡NARUTO!

Que…que…donde…porque…que…quien esta…-Naruto sentía todo su cuerpo frió, inmóvil, no podía ver nada a su alrededor solo oscuridad-se…bien…calor…quien…-parecía un sueño…quizás lo fuera pero en todo ese frió Naruto siente un poco de Calor, quizás la sensación mas hermosa que halla sentido en su vida, sentía con un par de brazos recorrían su pecho, se movía lentamente sobre este, pero resultaba muy agradable-esto…que…quien…-a medida que los brazo se movían siente otra cosa, un cuerpo esbelto se posa encima de el mientras que unas manos empezaban a acariciar sus mejillas.

Llo…rando…-en aquel calor, Naruto siente algo completamente incandescente, en su pecho cae algo frió pero al mismo tiempo caliente, las manos que acariciaban su rostro se aferran ahora a este-despierta…por favor, despierta…-Naruto escucha el eco de una voz femenina muy triste, ahogada en llanto-I…no-se pregunta el inconciente Naruto no podía verla, pero ahora sabia quien era esa persona, era Ino quien estaba llorando y quien le estaba dando calor, las manos que se aferraban a su rostro, dejando de clavarse a este para sujetarlo de una forma gentil, inmediatamente un calor abrasador cubre los labios de Naruto, resultaba intenso, pero no quemaba, por lo contrario aliviaba-que…sensación-repentinamente se pueden escuchar dos sonidos similares a golpes, comenzaron distintos, pero terminaron sincronizándose y sonando al unísono

Por favor Naruto despierta…no me dejes…-La flores que Naruto le había dado a Ino era conocida como Flor de hielo, una flor de color azul oscuro muy hermosa, pero en sus espinas se esconde un veneno el cual básicamente es capaz congelar a las personas, ya Ino había preparado un antídoto y suministrado a Naruto, aun así, su cuerpo ya se encontraba muy pálido y temblaba del frió, Ino le había quitado la camisa y chaqueta a Naruto mientras ellas su había quitado la parte de arriba de su ropa y se había acostado con el con la esperanza de pasarle su calor corporal-¡Naruto!-los ojos de Naruto se abrían muy lentamente-I…no…-fue lo que salio de sus pálidos y helados labios.

¡Tonto, no trates con flores si no sabes que tan peligrosas son!-exclama Ino en llanto golpeando el pecho de Naruto-hace…hace tiempo que trato…con una flor peligrosa…-una expresión de sobre salto aparece en el rostro de Ino-pero…nunca supe…que fuera…tan bella…-un sonrisa tenue aparece en el rostro de Naruto-Na…ruto…-una lagrima solitaria recorre el rostro de Ino, Naruto cierra sus ojos lentamente cayendo profundamente dormido.

¿Qué…que paso?-se pregunta Naruto, siente todo su cuerpo entumido, aun así logra sentarse con un asombros esfuerzo-esto es…-¡Buenas noches!-exclama Ino quien entraba a la tienda con un roca que usaba a forma de bandeja y encima de esta varias frutas-veo que ya te sientes mejor, llevas dormido mas de medio día-pero que…porque estas…-Ino esta callado con un dedo seguido por un beso en la mejilla el cual deja completamente confundido a Naruto-ten come-dice Ino en un tono muy alegre al tiempo que le coloca la bandeja en sus piernas-come para que te repongas, te espero a fuera-termina de decir Ino mostrando una sonrisa muy dulce, se da media vuelta y sale de la tienda-y a esta…q…que importa-termina diciendo Naruto con una sonrisa y mordiendo una manzana.

Desde entonces Ino no entra nuevamente se queda esperando a Naruto afuera, este sale una vez que siente mejor su cuerpo, al rededor de las diez, encuentra a Ino sentada rente la fogata y se sienta a su lado a hacerle compañía, nadie dice nada por el momento-¿Hey Ino te gusto mi regalo de Navidad?-pregunta Naruto.

Ino se sonroja un poco-si…si me gusto gracias-Naruto se extraña al ver a Ino apenada aun mas sonrojada-lo que me recuerda que tengo que darte mi regalo-comenta Ino Naruto estaba por hacer un comentario, este iba a ser "no tienes que darme nada" pero se lo guarda, el ver a Ino sonrojada le generaba curiosidad, en su lugar coloca una sonrisa de niño curioso preguntando-¿Qué será?

Ino se sonrojada de nuevo al ver esa sonrisa, aun así, esta decide darle su regalo, Ino toma la mano derecha de Naruto y la coloca en su pecho entre sus senos, Naruto se sorprende con esto, pero no tiene tiempo para decir nada ni hacer nada, inmediatamente Ino funde sus labios con los de Naruto, Naruto sentía en sus mejillas el calor de las de Ino mientras que su mano derecha pude sentir fuertes intensos golpes, Naruto queda sorprendido al comienzo pero a la no se niega ni se resiste y corresponde al beso de Ino

Después de un momento Ino lleva a Naruto a dentro, apenas este entra esta lo recibe con un abrazo el cual devuelve Naruto con beso, Naruto se deja caer cayendo en sima del saco de dormir de Ino, Naruto rompe por un momento el beso y comenta con un tono de voz simplemente feliz-gracias…me has hecho muy FELIZ con tu regalo-una lagrima solitaria aparece en el rostro de ambos, y reanudan donde dejaron, no hacen nada fuera limite, solo acariciar los costados, espalda, estomago y pecho del otro, lo que comenzó como una fría mañana de Navidad termino como una calida y hermosa Noche de Navidad.

**Sin mas que decir me despido y en esta ocacion dire…**

**FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS!!!!!**

**Les decea su amigo Animem4ker :) **


End file.
